One person
by Vanu-chan
Summary: [UA] Entre tantas aventuras, experiencias, amarguras, lagrimas y sonrisa, cuando el corazón ya esta cansado, cuando todos nuestros sentidos dicen que no más, cuando nos comenzamos a hartar de la vida... Llega alguien como un aire fresco del verano, pero pronto te das cuenta que, no es tu persona predestinada y que te es imposible aceptarlo. Es cuando saber que... sera él único.


**One person**

Pov's Universo Alterno

**Genero: **Angustia.

Re-editada.

Primero que todo, ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia no es mas con el fin de entristecerles y ponerles a la expectativa.**  
**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Only person**

Siempre fui de esas personas que le encantaba cada cosa que sucedía, desde ver un gato saltando de casa en casa, hasta la inmensidad de las olas del mar; sonreía a todo el mundo, sin conocerle, sin juzgar, sin pensar ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez le alegre el día a varias de las personas que recibieron mis sonrisas, posiblemente otras se burlarían y otras simplemente las ignorarían. Solía pasar las tardes leyendo bajo un árbol que me ocultaba de los potentes rayos del sol, ayudaba en los trabajos a quienes más podía. Sin embargo, no podía enamorarme, algo hacía falta en mí, ¿Mi corazón? Acostumbrada a no emocionarme, continúe.

_Le reste importancia._

Después de un tiempo, pensé llegar a sentir algo, pero era un trampa, algo cruel y estúpido. En el afán de querer, no me di cuenta que solo era una burla. Luego, me acostumbraba a escuchar las extensas charlas de mis compañeras sobre su pareja destinada ¿Y dónde estaba la mía? Lentamente sentía como todo se volvía oscuro a mi alrededor, fui excluida de un mundo al cual, por más que lo intentara, no podía entrar.

Gritaba, corría, destrozaba cosas, sin embargo mis suplicas no eran escuchadas, muchas veces perdía la esperanza de que "mi alma gemela" llegara, me arrodillaba y dejaba todo mi ser expuesto bajo la lluvia, pidiendo que algo bueno sucediera. Mi alegría se fue apagando progresivamente, y lo único que lograba hacer era fingir, llenarme de veneno, un veneno que yo misma me había encargado de beber día a día.

Hasta que un día, como si de un aire fresco en el verano se tratara, apareció él. Con su sonrisa inusual y una mirada triste, removiendo algo en mí ¿Fue mi corazón el que se exaltó? ¿Mi estomago el que sintió mariposas? ¿Mis mejillas las que se sonrojaron? Quería saberlo, debía saberlo ¿Qué tenía él? ¿Qué podía ser? Y sin darme cuenta, día a día lo observaba, cautivando así mi corazón.

_Inuyasha Taisho._

Le abrí cada parte de mi sin siquiera darme cuenta, como si de un libro abierto me tratara, lo ame desde el primer momento que lo vi, él logro verme tal cual era bajo todos los muros que exponía a diario, no creía en mis mentiras. Cada día verlo era como renacer, sus abrazos me abrigaban, sus labios me regresaban el aliento, siempre conseguía embriagarme con su perfume y con su mano me guiaba por un camino, que no importo que fuera peligroso, si era con él, podía arriesgarme ¿no?

_Se convirtió en un rayo de luz entre tanta neblina._

Aprendí a conocerlo, me gustaba escucharlo, su voz tan masculina era una melodía para mis oídos; me encantaba verlo: sus gestos graciosos, su cara seria, sus sonrisas. Cada día era una aventura a su lado. Los sueños a alcanzar, las promesas realizadas, el futuro por escribir. Además, ser yo misma a su lado era fácil, solo con él podía llegar a tener esa confianza. Desvelarme hablando así fuera a la distancia, contar uno a uno mis secretos.

_Me enseño lo que era llorar de la preocupación._

Hubieron ocasiones en las que pensé que no lo volvería a ver, pensé que podía llegar a morir por no cuidarse, hacia doler mi pecho ¿Cómo sería mi vida sin él ahora? ¿Monótona? ¿Triste? Comprendía ahora que eran esas "tonterías" de no poder vivir sin una persona, porque sin darte cuenta, esa persona toma una parte de tu ser, de tu alma y de tu corazón, robándotelos sin que te des cuenta. A eso es lo que le llamas amor.

Suspiraba días enteros, pensando en cómo hacerlo feliz. Le daba un dibujo a diario de lo que me gustaría que pasara. Siempre trataba de ir a su mismo paso, caminar a su lado, disfrutar del tiempo que me compartía. Con un collar me dio seguridad, era como mi talismán, me sentía protegida y peluche, un perro que adore desde el primer momento, pero que por motivos del destino deje en manos de una niña, una niña que cuidaba y debía hacerse pruebas en el exterior. Con ella se fue una parte de mí ser, con ella se fueron mis confesiones, con ella, aunque no me gustaba admitirlo, se fue una parte de él ¿me perdonaría algún día por eso? No se enojo, solo sonrió.

_Enserio que amo a ese hombre._

Me dio valentía para enfrentar mis sombras, me motivo a ser mejor, me alentó para que nunca me rindiera, siempre esperándome al otro lado del puente con los brazos extendidos. Pero, nada podía ser tan perfecto ¿verdad?

_¿Lo estaba perdiendo?_

¿Qué podía hacer una mujer como yo por él? La realidad fue muy dura, sin embargo ¿Podía ser egoísta? Llegó la complejidad a mí y decidí alejarme. Seguro que alguien podría darle más de lo que yo podía. Así que le di la espalda.

Entonces comprendí que no él era el otro lado de mi hilo rojo, ni mucho menos mi persona destinada, él solo era mi _casi alma gemela_. Alguien con quien te debes encontrar, pero aunque luches, no podrás tenerle para siempre. Alguien en quien confiaras tu vida, pero que se volverá una ponzoña en tu corazón en cuanto transcurre el tiempo. Alguien que amaras, pero que no podrás tener. Con quien congeniaras y te divertirás, alguien con quien puedes ser tu misma sin temores. Tu casi alma gemela es aquella persona que tomara tu mano por un breve momento, mientras te ayuda a levantarte.

Las cosas no terminaron simplemente, la amistad perduro, las conversaciones de vez en cuando no faltaban, entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir demasiado, era fácil fingir ahora frente a él, era fácil decirle que no sentía nada, mientras veía como era feliz con alguien más. Lo continúe observando como si fuera un tonta. Pero, las lagrimas seguían hay, porque ya no se podían borrar, se encontraban grabadas a fuego en mi corazón.

Por algo lo digo ¿No? Por algo estoy aquí en una iglesia ¿no? Por algo, soy la dama de honor de su futura esposa. Y aunque esté a punto de derrumbarme, debo sonreír, por él. Porque él siempre será el único al que ame. Porque él fue la única persona que me hizo sonreír, en este mundo difícil.

—Felicidades, Inuyasha —susurre al momento, en que la música de la entrada de la novia comenzó a sonar.

Mi sentencia estaba firmada, después de todo, puede luchas un poco más por él ¿No?

_Mi única persona._

* * *

**_¿Que tal te ha parecido? ¿Lo has disfratado? ¿Sentiste algo? ¿Te identificas?_**

**Notitas de autor**:

Espero que no quieran matarme, yo les quiero mucho. Por algo se los recuerdo en cada fic que publico ¿ne? Aunque...

¡Joder! No se me ha ocurrido nada más en un momento como este. Juro que publicare algo bien alegre pronto, pero, es que era inevitable, de alguna manera debía sacarlo y ¿Qué mejor que la escritura? Debo admitir que casi lloro escribiéndola.

Espero la hayan disfrutado.

Adicional: pronto estara la segunda parte de esta hitoria (El final feliz)

Ja ne!


End file.
